Stalked
by Sar1305
Summary: Grissom comes home from Peru to surprise Sara, but what will he find when he returns GSR of course - not sure what category really
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hope you all like this story, please let me know what you think...i will post Chapter 2 etc as soon as i can, i've been having internet problems

**Other Notes:**I do not own CSI, if i didnt make it up its not mine, enjoy

Sara and Grissom strolled hand in hand through the city of Las Vegas, it was a warm night and after having a quiet dinner at one of their favorite places, they decided to take a walk, before heading home.  
>Sara smiled as she walked, Grissom had come back from Peru to surprise her that morning after her shift. As she walked next to him, she recalled this morning.<p>

_Sara had, had a long day at work, and was exhausted, as she had come through the door she had only two things on her mind, calling Grissom and sleeping. She was on her way to the bedroom when a voice from the kitchen made her jump_

_'You weren't going to bed with out saying hi were you?' _

_Sara smiled, even in the darkness of her house she knew that voice_

_'Gil!' Sara screamed and ran into the kitchen into his arms. For awhile they didn't say anything, they simply let their body's find each other in a frenzy of hands and lips. After awhile they were both panting and out of breath. Sara pulled away from Grissom so she could look up at his face._

_'Gil, what on earth are you doing here?' She asked, she hadn't expected him to visit for a few more months._

_'What? cant i surprise my wife?' He looked at her smiling. 'And i brought you some presents but if you like me and the presents can go back to Peru'_

_'No' Sara said 'Seeing as you've brought presents i guess you can stay' She said still smiling, she couldn't help it. When Grissom was away she missed, and though she would never tell him, she wished with all her heart he would come back to Vegas to live. But for now she was happy with him being there at all._

Now as they walked down the busy Vegas streets, Sara still couldn't take the smile off her face. She had called Catherine to ask for some time off while Grissom was here and to her dismay Catherine had told her it was already planned, Grissom had called to make sure he could have Sara all to himself.  
>Grissom puffed out his chest as he walked, he was proud to be walking next to Sara, he had missed her, and kept stealing glances at her as they walked, glad to see she was smiling.<br>Grissom didn't tell Sara this when he saw her this morning, but he was worried about her. Her calls to him had become shorter in recent weeks. They always talked about small things and Sara always seemed distracted. Then when Catherine called he knew he had to come back to Vegas.

_When Grissom heard is phone ring, he looked around confused. He had been in a deep sleep and when the phone rang it had woken him up. Looking around he searched for the source of the ringing. He found his phone and flipped open the cover, the caller ID flashed with Catherine. His heart skipped a beat, why would Catherine be calling him? Was Sara hurt? He answered the phone more abruptly then he had meant_

_'Catherine?' he said curiously_

_'Grissom' She began hesitantly_

_'Catherine, whats wrong, is Sara hurt' Grissom said more sternly, uneasy by the sound in his friends voice_

_'She's not hurt Grissom, but i think you need to come home. I think somethings wrong with Sara.__She's been snapping a lot lately, getting really worked up about cases she's working, like before when' Catherine paused, she didn't want to continue, she had already felt guilty about calling in the first place_

_'Griss, i think she might be drinking again.' Catherine said, and Grissom could hear the genuineness of concern in her voice, and it scared him. Could Sara be heading for another breakdown, and if he wasn't there to pick up her pieces would it be too much for her alone._

_'Ok Catherine, I'll be on the next flight home, can you arrange for Sara to have some time off and I'll be there when she gets off her next shift. Just don't tell her I'm coming'. With that Grissom hung up the phone and hurried to get his things. His job here would have to wait he needed to be home with Sara._

They continued walking, heading back towards the car. Grissom looked at Sara

'Hey Honey, What are you thinking about?' Grissom asked trying to keep any worry out of his voice

Sara stopped walking. She stood in front of Grissom and put her arms around his neck

'I was thinking how much i missed you, and that i couldn't be happier to see you' She smiled and lent in to kiss him. Standing there on the crowded street they felt like they were the only two people in the world.

He watched from across the street. He frowned, when did Sara's husband get back? Her husband wasnt due back for months. He got mad, He loved her, she was his.

He was going to get his happy ending, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here is Chapter 2 hope you keep reading and enjoy, thanks for the comments keep them coming

**O/N** I do not own CSI...sadly

The next morning Sara woke up, still smiling,she was in heaven today. She rolled over to tell Grissom, only to realize he wasn't there. Frowning, she thought, last night defiantly wasn't a dream,her husband had defiantly come home, hadn't he?

Sara wouldn't normally question her grasp on reality, but she had felt so disconnected and uneasy lately. She knew why but it didn't help, she was clinging to her last strand of reality, she only hoped Grissom didn't notice. She couldn't put him through that pain again.

Sara's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door slam. Sara froze, she didn't know where Grissom was, and she didn't want to look to see who was coming through the door. She sat stiff on the bed,and closed her eyes tight_._

'Sara, are you ok?'

Sara opened her eyes, standing infront of her was Grissom ,holding two coffees and a brown paper bag.

'Gil' Sara said sheepishly, she must have looked quite silly now that she thought about it.

'Sara' Grissom said more sternly 'Are you ok?' he questioned her again.

Sara frowned, she didn't like the tone in his voice. She got up from the bed and walked towards him.

'I'm fine' She insisted 'I just woke up and my husband wasn't there, just making sure i didn't dream he came home' She kissed him as she walked past him into the kitchen.

'What have you got in the bag?'

Grissom followed her into the kitchen, he didn't believe her but he didn't want to upset her.

'Well i got us a couple of bagels and some coffee' Grissom watched her as she ate. He had missed her so much and little things like watching her eat made him happy. However he was worried about Sara, her behavior in the bedroom puzzled him.

'Sara, why is there no food in the house?'

Sara stopped chewing and stared at Grissom

'Because I haven't brought any recently' She said shrugging her shoulders. Seeing the look on his face Sara added 'its no big deal, I just order out when i want to eat'

'Sara, you promised you would cook food as much as you could, Eating take out all the time isn't good for you'

Sara stopped eating again. She looked at Grissom angrily

'What difference does it make what i eat?'

Sara snapped at him. she wanted to add, because i just throw it up anyway, but she bit her tongue, he didn't need to know.

'There's no need to get so worked up about it' she continued, knotts building in stomach, she was going to hurl.

'I'm going to have a shower, and when i get out, lets do something fun' she said to him before hurrying out of the room. She barley made it to the bathroom before everything she had just eaten came burning back up her throat. She leaned over the rim of the bowl and cried. This couldn't be happening to her now.

Grissom had gone into the bedroom to get changed, and he heard Sara crying from the other side of the bathroom door. He knocked on the door but got no response.

'Sara, honey whats wrong' he stood there waiting for her answer but he didn't get one. He leaned his head on the door and sighed

'Honey, I'm coming in' Grissom pushed open the door. He saw Sara hunched over the toilet, sobbing heavily and vomiting.

'Sara' Grissom said quietly, he walked over to her and sat down beside her. He rubbed his hands along her back, trying to calm her down.

'Sara, please tell me whats wrong, i cant help you if you don't let me in' Grissom pleaded with her. It was killing him to see her like this.

Sara turned towards him and buried her face in his chest and cried. She couldn't find any words to tell him what she felt, she didn't want him to know what a mess she had let herself get into.

Grissom sat there while she cried, he didn't want to press the issue, he could see that she was hurting enough. After awhile when Sara's crying didn't stop he scooped her up into his arms and carried her onto the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled her in close. He rubbed her hair and back trying to make her feel safe.

He had no idea what was wrong with her, it was breaking his heart to see her this way. Sara finally cried herself to sleep, but Grissom didn't move, he didn't want her to wake up alone again, not after what happened when he came home this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thanks for continuing to read, sorry this one is a bit short

**O/N** dont own the csi thing

Grissom woke up slowly, as he did he began to recall Sara's strange behavior. He was concerned and puzzled. He wondered what Sara had been keeping from him, or for how long.

He rolled over to talk to her, and realized she was gone. He got up to look for her, and to his frustration she was no where to be found. As he walked back towards the bedroom, he saw a note on the fridge from Sara

Gil,

I've gone for a run, didn't want to wake you up, i'll be back soon

Love you

Sara

Grissom went into the study the check his emails, he needed to stop thinking about Sara for a bit. He hoped she wouldn't be gone to long. He opened up his emails and began going through them, replying to researchers from Peru asking his advise on insects found on ancient bones.

After awhile he couldn't concentrate any more, Sara still wasn't back and he was getting anxious, he picked up the phone to call Catherine. After three rings Catherine picked up.

'Willows' She answered

'Catherine is Grissom, do you have time to talk?' Grissom asked

'Sure, Griss whats wrong?' Catherine asked concerned.

'Well, i just wanted to find out what you know about Sara's behavior, she's been acting all strange today, freaking out about the smallest things. i'm worried but i don't know where to start to find out what is wrong.' Grissom's voice sounded desperate, Catherine's heart was breaking for him.

'Griss, i'm not really sure what i can tell you. First Sara started spending a lot of time at work, she was barley going home. But she maxed out on overtime so i had to start making her go home. I'm guessing she stopped sleeping, she would come into work, her eyes heavy, snapping at everyone. Then she started taking days off work, a few at first but then it turned into weeks at a time. She'd come back to worked drained, almost to the point of exhaustion. I assumed she'd been telling you what was going on. One day i found her crying in the locker room. I tried to find out was wrong but she wouldn't talk to me. The night that i called you i had gone over to see her, make sure she was ok. When she answered the door she was a mess, her eyes were red from crying. I asked her if i could come in and talk to her but she refused, i could see a scotch glass on the table with something in it, she might have been drinking i couldn't tell but it would explain her behavior. As for why she was drinking Griss, i don't know whats up with her. Thats why i called you.' Catherine finished telling her story, she waited for Grissom to reply, when he didn't she spoke again.

'Griss, you still there?' Catherine asked.

'Yeah Catherine, i'm trying to process what you've told me, i cant figure her behavior out i'm worried, Catherine, i cant let her fall apart, but i'm afraid i wont be able to stop it.' Just as he was finishing his sentence he heard the front door

'Catherine i gotta go, sounds like Sara's home' and he slammed the phone shut as Sara came through the front door.

'Hey Honey, how was your run?' Grissom asked trying to keep his tone light.

'Hey Gil, Yeah it was long' She smiled at him. please don't let him ask any questions she thought.

'Are you feeling better now that you slept and had a run?' Grissom asked her as he followed her into the kitchen.

Sara turned and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head into the his chest.

'Gil, i'm fine, it was a long day yesterday, i was tired and a bit emotional but i'm fine now' Sara said in her most convincing voice.

Grissom held her, not really believing her, but he didn't want to push the issue.

'What do you want to do today? I'm here for a while, i want to spend some time with you, lets do something fun, isn't that what you wanted to do this morning?' Grissom looked down at Sara smiling.

'Sure' She replied, 'what did you have in mind?'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** thanks guys, i'm going to add chapter 5 as well

**O/N** DONT OWN CSI

An hour later Sara and Grissom were driving through Las Vegas heading towards the mountains. It was a place that they had liked to visit when they wanted to be alone before everyone knew about their relationship. They sat in silence as they drove, it wasn't uncomfortable silence. They were both content with each others company.

As they got to the top of their favorite spot, the view of Vegas was amazing, the day was smog free and they could see for miles. They got out of the car, put on their backpacks and started to walk. Grissom was chatting away to Sara about insects that were found up there. It amazed her how much he knew about bugs. They walked for hours, until they were both exhausted, they headed back towards the car.

When they were nearly back at the car, Sara's cell rang, she ignored it as she often did when she was with Grissom, it would only be the lab and she defiantly didn't want to go in after the long hike they'd just taken. As they got back into the car her cell rang again

'don't you think you should answer it, it might be important' Grissom said to her as he got into the car next to her

'if its not you Gil, its not important,' Sara smiled and leaned into kiss him. She would spend every last minute kissing him if she could. As she was considering this, her cell rang again

'Alright, alright,' She said to her phone and she picked it up.

'Hello' Sara said sounding annoyed. She waited but nobody answered. Her heart stopped. He'd never called the cell before. She went to hang up, but he started to speak to her

'Sara,' the voice said 'whens he going away? do i have to make him go away Sara?' and then the line went dead.

Grissom looked at Sara, he could see terror all over her face, but before he could say anything to her she had leaped out of the car, and was running away.

He jumped out and started after her. He finally found her, throwing up under a tree.

He knelt down beside her, and rubbed her back while she threw up. When she stopped he pulled her in close. He rubbed her back while he spoke to her.

'Honey, whats wrong? please tell me what the phone call was about?' Grissom was pleading with her

'I can't help you unless you tell me'

Sara pulled back so she could look into his eyes, still sobbing

'I cant Gil, i cant tell you, he's going to hurt you, you need to go, go back to Peru'

She tried to pull away from him but he pulled her back into his arms and held her tight

'Sara, nobody's going to hurt me, i wont leave you, not like this, please tell me what happened'

Sara kept crying she couldn't find the words to tell him. She loved him so much and she was scared that somebody was trying to take him away from her. She'd rather he was hundreds of miles away safe then here with her now.

'Gil, please go, i can't.. if something happens to you, i couldn't live with it'

'And Sara if i go, whats going to happen to you, your going to fall apart, and how could i live with myself if i walked away and that happened' Grissom answered her quickly. He would some how get to the bottom of this, if it took everything he had.

'Gil' Sara couldn't fight him any more, she was exhausted and no more words would come. She just cried, it hurt every part of her body, every time she breathed.

Grissom helped her to her feet, and lead her back to the car. She was weak in his arms, he helped into the car and buckled her in. She was still crying, he lent down a placed as kiss on her cheek

'Shhh Honey, its going to be alright, we'll get through it' he whispered in her ear before closing the door and getting into the drivers side.

Somewhere along the drive home Sara stopped crying and fell asleep. Grissom kept glancing over at her, scared that nightmares would come before they made it home, it was hard enough to calm Sara down while they were in bed, but while driving, he didn't think he could do that.

As they reached the garage he sighed with relief, they had made it home with out any nightmares. Grissom unbuckled Sara and lifted her into his arms. He didn't want to wake her, he was grateful they had left the garage entry open so he didn't have to fumble with doors. He took her into the bedroom and put her in bed, remembering to take of her shoes off before tucking her into the covers. His kissed her forehead before heading out of the room. He left the door open so he could hear her if she stirred.

Sitting down at his desk, he picked up h phone

'Jim,' He said as he heard the person on the other end pick up

'I've got a bit of a problem and i need your help'

Grissom gave Jim the run down of the days events before he hung up the phone he added,

'Jim i'll get Sara to come and tell you whats really going on, it just might take me awhile.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Appologies for the really long chapter but i needed to write it all down

**O/N** Wish i do but i dont own CSI

As Grissom hung up the phone, he heard Sara in the bedroom. She was yelling loudly. He hurried into her, to try and comfort her back into a dreamless sleep.

She was tossing and turning rapidly in her sleep, screaming out now.

'No, stop, leave me alone' She was screaming at someone in her dreams 'Don't touch me, no stop, please'

Grissom saw tears rolling down Sara's face. He hurried into the bathroom to get a cool cloth. He came back over to the bed and put the cloth on her forehead, as he pulled her in towards him. Whispering in her ear, he held her until the flaying and screaming subsided and she started to wake up.  
>Brushing the hair from her face he looked down at her, waiting for her to wake up fully.<p>

'Hey Honey' he said to her softly 'its ok now it was just a dream, i'm hear now'

Sara looked confused, she didn't remember getting home let alone getting into bed

'Gil' she said softly as she tried to sit up.

'Honey, its ok i'm hear' Grissom send pulling her tightly to his chest.

They just sat there holding each other for awhile, both not wanting to start the conversation. Finally Grissom couldn't hold it in any more, taking Sara's face into his hands he simply said to her

'Tell me Sara'

Sara tried to pull her head away but Grissom wouldn't let her, he kept his eyes locked on hers. She felt like she had no choice, she couldn't keep it from him, his beautiful blue eyes commanded her to blurt it all out.

'Gil, i...he wont leave me alone, no matter how hard i try, he wont go away'

Sara started, she fought back the tears, she couldn't talk if she was sobbing.

'It all started with a phone call' She told Grissom of the first time she had encounter this person, who wouldn't leave her alone, the feeling of being watched and the note in the morning.

'Gil, i thought it would stop, if i ignored it, it would go away, but it didn't, every night i would come home and the phone would ring and in the morning there would be a note.' Sara paused and looking at Grissom she was trying to figure out weather or not he was mad at her.

'Gil i'm sorry i didn't tell you, i didn't want to worry to you' Sara pulled her head from Grissoms hands and rested her head on his chest

'Sara, you should have told me, or at least Catherine, some one would have helped you, you should know your not alone in the world anymore, you haven't been for a long time, you don't have to face anything alone.' He held her again, 'Sara, Catherine said you'd been missing weeks of work, what was that about?'

Sara pulled away from Grissom and looked up at him. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face.

'One night after work, a few weeks later, i came home and something was wrong, i couldn't put my finger on it but something was wrong. I started to make dinner, when i heard a voice behind me. There was a man, standing in the lounge room. He said to me, Sara, its about time we met face to face, i wanted to see you close up in the light with your eyes open. I didn't know what to do i just stood there frozen as he walked towards me. He started saying that he was in love with me, and he wanted to make me his. I picked up the fork that was next to me as got closer, but i was too slow, he grabbed my wrist and said, now Sara, thats no way to behave towards someone who loves you, i'm not going to hurt you, i just want you to be mine. I tried to pull away, i tried so hard but he just held me there, he kissed me on the lips, and as he did i bit his lip, it was the only thing i could think off. It made him stop and he looked at me, he was so angry, and he punched me in the jaw.' Sara stopped she was sobbing so hard she couldn't breath, she touched her hand to her face.

Grissom looked at Sara, his heart broken into a thousand pieces, how could someone hurt his beautiful wife, Sara was his world. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears, he should have been there for her, he should have known she was hurting.

'Sara' Grissom whispered to her 'i'm sorry, i'm sorry i wasn't here to protect you, i should never have left you alone for so long. How many times has he hurt you Sara, tell me it was just once.

Sara shook her head

'He came back, Gil , every couple of days, and if i fought back, he hit me harder. One night he hit me so hard i fell into the coffee table and it shattered in my face, i had to take a week of work that time and i had to wear makeup until it healed. I didn't know who to tell, Gil, i thought if i told someone he would kill me, i didn't know when he was following me. Gil i don't know what happened it just got so out of control, then one night i came home, he wasn't there, i was relived, but he must have put something in my glasses or something, i'm not sure, at some time i must have passed out, because when i woke up, i was completely undressed, i don't know what happened, Gil, i cant remember, but he left a note, same as always, that said, thanks for the good time Sara, i know you feel the love i feel for you.' When Sara finished she was crying so hard she was dry retching. Grissom pulled her in a tight as he could, he never wanted to let her go ever again. Cursing to god or any one who was listening, he couldn't believe what he had just been told, had someone hurt his wife so much that she couldn't even function anymore. Some one had violated every piece of dignity she had. His heart was hurting, he could feel every piece of Sara's pain. He held her and let her cry, he didn't think anyone could have as many tears as Sara.

When she stopped crying she looked up at him

'Gil, i'm sorry i didn't tell you, i thought if you knew how weak i was you wouldn't be able to love me, i should have fought back harder'

'Sara, don't ever say that, of course i can still love, there is nothing in this world you could ever do that would stop me loving you, and your not weak, no one will ever think that of you'

Sara looked at Grissom, she was glad she had finally told him, she didn't know what to do, but she knew that she could get threw it with him

'Sara, i love you, more then life itself, i'm going to find out who is doing this to you. But i'm never leaving you alone again. If your not with me someone is going to be with you all the time. And don't try arguing because i wont listen if you do' He kissed the top of her head.

'Gil, i love you too, i'm glad your here, but he said he was going to hurt you if you don't leave, so i need you to leave, because i cant live without you, i'd rather you were miles away, then here and end up dead, because of me'

Sara looked up at him. Willing him to leave, with everything she had.

'Sara, i'm not leaving, nothing you can do or say will make me leave, i love you and thats all the reason i need to stay. Grissom kissed the top of her head again. He held her for awhile longer before suggesting they eat.

'You must be starving Sara, come on i'll order Chinese we wont need to leave the house, we can eat in bed' he smiled at her, he didn't want to out but he was starving

'Sure, that would be great, but i'm not very hungry so don't order too much' She said smiling back at him

'i'm going to have a shower while you order' Sara got up and headed to the shower. By the time she'd finished, dinner had already arrived and Grissom had set it up in the lounge room. Sara walked over to the lounge chair and snuggled into Grissom before picking up a box of food. They sat there eating in silence, glad that the air between them was cleared. Both of them were full of worry for the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hi Guys thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters, Cheers

**O/N** DO NOT OWN CSI :(

The next morning Grissom dragged Sara down to LVPD, so she could tell Brass what had been happening. It took everything Grissom has to convince Sara that she had to do this. Brass met them out the front, looking concerned.

'Hey Darling, how you feeling, i heard you've been keeping secrets.' Jim said as they headed toward his office

Sara looked at Grissom, she didn't know what to say, and she defiantly didn't want to be here but Grissom had told her it was a good idea if they ever wanted to catch the creep.

They sat in Brass's office and Sara recalled the events of recent months. They stopped frequently as Sara found it hard to talk through her tears. She wished they would stop coming, she was tired of crying.

Grissom sat there holding her hand, not wanting to meet her gaze for fear, if he did, he would breakdown with her. He knew he had to be her rock, so he sat there keeping his eyes in his lap.

When Sara had finished talking, the three of them sat in silence for a minute, not really knowing what to say. Brass broke the silence with his reassuring words

'Sara, we are going to do everything we can to catch this guy. You have my word.' He looked at Sara. She looked more tired and worn down then he'd seen her in years.

Sara didn't look at Brass, she felt so stupid letting it get so far before telling anyone. She knew she should have said somethings all those months ago.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Brass said to Sara and Grissom,

'I'll organize for you to have a protection detail round the clock until we catch this guy, neither of you are to go anywhere without an office.'

Brass looked as Sara and Grissom, Grissom was nodding in agreement, Sara however was about to open her mouth in protest.

'Sara, no arguing, its not negotiable, our main concern is keeping you two safe until this guy is locked up. So no trying to get out of this, you got it?'

Sara nodded slowly, she didn't like it but she supposed she would have to deal with.

He had watched her go into LVPD with her husband, so he was still hanging around, he thought he would have got the message through to Sara, instead she went running to the police. This would have to stop. He sat in his car trying to figure out the best way to do things. He was going to get what he wanted, one way or another.

Later that day Sara and Grissom came home, followed by their new entourage of security. They had stopped of to some grocery shopping on the way, figuring they probably wouldn't have too many opportunities to do it and ordering take out wasn't safe. As they entered the front door Sara nearly slipped on something on the floor, she looked down and nealry dropped everything she was carrying.

'Gil' She managed to say horsely.

Grissom was just coming in behind her when he heard her say his name. He could tell straight away something was wrong.

'Honey whats wrong?' he asked her, concerned.

'Gil, on the floor near my foot' Was all Sara could say, she was frozen she couldn't move or speak.

'Sara, come and put the groceries down and sit down, I'll get the office to have a look at it and take into Brass ok' he looked at her, she was still staring at the ground not moving. Grissom took his share of the shopping into the kitchen before going back out the front door to get an office. He came back in as quickly as he could followed by the officer who was making a call on his radio.

Grissom went back to Sara and took the bags she was carrying of her.

'Sara, honey, come on, come into the kitchen, the office has this covered'

Grissom watched her, she still wouldn't move, it was like her whole body had been turned to stone by the sight of the letter. Grissom sighed sadly and took the groceries into the kitchen with the rest. Before going back to Sara again. The office was fussing around her, writing down where the envelope was, taking photos, bagging it for evidence.

Grissom took Sara by the arm and gently pulled her into the lounge room and onto the sofa, he pulled her tightly into his arms.

'Sara, don't worry about the letter, he wont hurt you, i wont let him, and the police out there, they're not going to him hurt us either.' he kissed the top of her head, she wasn't crying, but he could feel her whole body shaking.

'Gil, i don't know if i can do this, what if knows we went to the police, and he knows you haven't left. Who knows what he'll try Gil,' Now the tears had started coming, all Sara had been thinking about all day was what if something had happened to Grissom, she knew if would be all her fault for not making him leave.

'Sara, you don't have to do anything, we are going to do this together, what ever happens, we'll face it. i promise that nobody will ever hurt you, i will give up everything before i let that happen.' Grissom closed his eyes and realized he was crying to. He hated that some one would want to hurt Sara and its all he'd been able to think about since she told him what happened.

'Gil, why would some one want to do this to me? What have done in my life thats so wrong that someone would want to hurt me? I don't understand.' Sara said, Grissom thought she sounded oddly calm when she asked him this.

'Sara, honey, you haven't done anything wrong, you don't deserve this at all, and don't for a second ever think you do, this guy is sick Sara, and god only knows how he chose you. I wish i knew, so i could stop him, but its most defiantly nothing that you have ever done.'

Sara closed her eyes and pressed her self into Grissom, she thought that she could stay this way forever. Grissom rubbed her back until she fell asleep, he was enjoying the comfort of the moment, so he didn't bother to get up and take Sara into the bedroom. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep there with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** thanks again for reading... i would like to applogise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, i do my best to get them all but i still seem to miss some

**O/N** no csi belongs to me

Sara and Grissom had barley left the house in weeks. They had guards posted out the front and back of their house, they had to take two officers with them if they did leave the house. Their phone had been wired to trace the calls, but so far none of them had been long enough to trace. Grissom was reassured knowing that there was always someone around watching over Sara. Sara on the other hand hated it, she felt trapped in her own home.

'Gil, cant you ask them to take away the protection detail?' She begged him, she'd had enough of this ridiculous routine.

'How long is it going to go on for? He hasn't come near the house in weeks, all we have is phone calls and letters, they'll never catch him, and we'll br stuck living like this forever.

'Sara, how do you know he hasn't been here, Did you think he hasn't done anything because there are so many people around?' Grissom walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

'Sara, what if the guards go away and then something happens to you, what am i going to do?' He kissed her genelty.

'i'd rather spend my whole life under lock and key with you, then live without you knowing i had the power to protect you.'

Sara looked at him, she could see every emotion in his eyes, fear, worry, sadness and love. She wondered how at one time, she assumed he didn't feel anything and now, he was feeling everything

'Gil, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to get mad at you, i know its not your fault. I just want this to be over'

'I know honey, its ok, we'll get through this, however long it takes.' Grissom leaned forward and kissed her. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and whether she liked it or not he would do what ever it took to keep her safe. After what seemed like hours, Grissom and Sara where still locked in their embrace. Just as they started to head towards the bedroom, there was a knock at the door, Grissom left Sara to go an see who it was. Sara sighed, there were somethings that were hard to do while under protection.

Grissom opened the front door to see an office standing there.

'Mr Grissom, sir, just checking in making sure everything is fine.'

'Yes, Taylor, every things fine in here, would have been a lot better if you hadn't knocked on the door' Grissom winked at the young officer.

'Sorry sir, I'll uhh let you get back to it.'

Just as the officer had finished speaking, Grissom heard a sound that made his whole body freeze, Sara's screams echoed through the house.

He ran into the lounge where he had left Sara, closely followed by the office.

As her entered the lounge room, he could see a man standing there with Sara flung over his shoulder.

'don't move another muscle' The man yelled, thats when Grissom noticed the gun in the mans hand.

Both Grissom and the officer froze.

'Please' Grissom addressed the man 'Please don't hurt her, leave her here and take me instead, you can do what you like to me, but please leave Sara alone'

'No' the man yelled back at Grissom. 'She's mine, she doesn't deserve someone like you, she needs someone who isn't going to leave her all the time. I'll always be there for her' With that the man turned and headed toward the backdoor. Grissoma and the office followed him out the door. The man turned back towards them

'i told you not to move' he said and fired the gun in their direction. Grissom and the officer ducked not really sure where the bullet was going. When they thought it was clear they stood up to follow again. They hadn't taken more then two steps when the heard a loud bang. A sharp pain hit Grissom all over his body, this was all he had time to register before he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** thanks for reviews, and for reading, i havent finished the next chapter so if its ahile between updates i appologies

**O/N** Nope dont own CSI

As Grissom woke up, panic began to take control of him. All he could think about was Sara, where was she, what happened to her. He tried to sit up but the pain seared every inch of his body, it was only then he realised that he was in a hospital bead, tubes and machines all around him. He reached over and tried to pull the IV drip from his a arm, just when he had thought he'd a good grip on it a nurse came in.

'Mr Grissom' she said to him sternly 'what do you think your doing, your not going anywhere in the state your in, you wouldn't have been able to walk even if you had tried'

Grissom looked confused, exactly what was she talking about. He looked around him, only now really absorbing his injuries. His left leg was in a cast, his arm had cuts and bruises up and down them, and his head felt like it had collided with a ten ton rock. He began to lay back down, he was trying to comprehend what was happening. In a single moment everything he knew was gone, and Sara, he prayed that where ever she was she was ok. Grissom looked up at the nurse

'please' he said to her 'I have to get out of here, I have to find Sara'

The nurse looked at him with pity she could see he was in a lot of pain, both physically and emotionally

'Mr Grissom, your friends are doing everything they can, they asked me to tell you that they'll stop by as soon as they can and not to worry because their all looking for Sara. I was also told to tell you to stay in the hospital, don't do anything stupid' the nurse spoke to Grissom sternly again.

Grissom gave in and lay back down in his bed, he waited until the nurse had left the room until he let his tears fall. How could he be stuck in the hospital while Sara was out there, with some crazy man who wanted Sara for himself. He would never forgive himself for letting this happen to her, he should never have let her out of his sight, not even for a minute. As sleep overcame he all he could think about was Sara.

* * *

><p>Sara woke up, she squinted her eyes in the darkness, she had no idea where she was, she had a vague recollection of that man in her house but she couldn't remember anything else. She let he eyes adjust to the dark, she could just make out the small room she was being held in, the cool floor made her think she was somewhere concreted, a warehouse or basement maybe.<br>She wasn't sure, but she knew she was alone, fear began to creep into her, her heart was beating fast, she knew who had bought her here, and she prayed that it would all be over soon. She tried to stand but her legs buckled underneath her as a the pain in her head seemed to paralyze her. She didn't remember that, she thought to her self. As she was trying to figure exactly were she was she here the bolts on a door in the corner of the room. She whipped her head around to see who was coming through the door. When he spoke to her, her stomach filled with the same anxiousness she's been feeing since the first day he called.

'Sara, alone together again at last' he said as he walked toward her. 'you know I didn't want it to be like this, but your husband wouldn't leave, so I had to bring you somewhere we could be alone, and your house is out of the question now, it's no more then a pile of rubble'  
>He was close enough now for Sara to be able to make out a faint glint of joy in his eyes.<p>

'what to you mean rubble?' Sara asked him nervously, surely he would have done anything to extreme, after all he had got what he wanted

'well Sara, I couldn't have your husband following us now could I? I had to get rid of him, I told you I would. And unfortunately your house was just collateral damage'

He watched Sara closely for her reaction, he didn't know why but he enjoyed seeing her pain as much as anything else.  
>Sara felt her whole body go weak, surely he couldn't been saying what she thought he was saying, she felt tears streaming down her face<p>

'WHY?' she screamed at him 'what did he ever do to you to deserve that? I was what you wanted and you got it, why?' she asked him again.

He reached down and yanked her to her feet so he was staring her in the eyes 'I though you would have been more grateful Sara, I got him out of the way so we could be together, I have you now, I'm going to be the one to take care of, like he never could' he smiled at her.

Sara was shaking but he didn't seem to notice he just looked at her smiling like a kid a Christmas.  
>Sara got the courage to speak again, she didn't usually say anything when he was around but maybe today he wouldn't be so angry, seeing as he had what he wanted.<p>

'I will never be yours,' she spat at him 'I would rather rot away down here then ever belong to you!' she was yelling again. 'if you loved me like you say you do, you would have left me alone and let me be happy'

The smile faded from his face 'you'll learn one day Sara, you'll learn respect for me, I won't tolerate this from you for long, and then you will be happy me and you can have whatever we want. But in the meantime you'd better learn that opening your mouth out of turn will get you in trouble' as he finished speaking he shoved her hard onto the concrete floor.  
>He turned and left her there without saying another word. Sara stayed there, she couldn't find the strength to move, when he closed the door, she started to cry slowly at first, but as the reality of what he had said set in her tears came faster and she sobbed trying to catch her breath. He had killed Grissom, how could he have done that, how could he take away the one person who was everything to her, Grissom was Sara's best friend, her love, her home, her world. Her stomach knotted as she thought about life without him, she should have tried harder to make him leave she shouldn't have been so proud and told someone along time ago what was going on, maybe then he wouldn't have come back at all. Look what you've done Sara, she thought to herself, it's all your fault, you could have changed this' sh continued to cry for hours, she couldn't stop, and it hurt all through her body, and in her heart, it hurt. Sometime during the night she cried herself to sleep, and her nightmares coming flooding back as she was consumed by the thoughts of a dead Grissom.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Hi Guys thanks for the reviews hope you like the next few updates, please keep reading

**O/N** I dont own CSI sadly

When Grissom woke again it was morning, the early sun peaking it's head through the curtain, this annoyed Grissom, he thought it should be such as nice day outside, when Sara was out there missing. His thoughts however were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Grissom' it was Catherine, she was sitting in the chair beside his bed. When she saw him waking up she moved to sit on the end of his bed.

'Grissom, how are you feeling?' She watched him look around the room confused.

'Cath, what are you doing here, you should be back at the lab, have you found anything on Sara?' Grissom was trying to sit up now, but every part of his body felt as if it had been run over by a truck.

'Grissom, don't move, your going to hurt yourself' Catherine spoke firmly to him as she pushed him into a lying position again. 'We have everyone working around the clock, digging through the rubble of your house, processing evidence, trying to catch a break on who did this'

Grissom stared at Catherine, only now understanding what had happened to him 'My house, is rubble, Catherine, what happened to my house?

Grissom was starting to feel anxious, he hadn't thought at all about what had happened to make him end up in hospital, all his thoughts had been about Sara.

'Grissom, hasn't anyone told you? This mad man, he blew up your house, we're assuming to try and kill you,' Catherine looked at Grissom with such sorrow. 'Grissom i promise we're going to catch him, and we'll find Sara, no matter what'

'Catherine, she's out there with this mad man, what's he going to do to her, i cant stop thinking, if something happens to Sara, i'll never forgive myself' Grissom could feel the tears in his eyes again. He turned away from Catherine.

Catherine could see he was trying to hide his emotions from her. She put her hand on his and said to him.

'Griss, your going to get through this, we're all here for you. I have to ask you though, did you recognize the man who took Sara?'

Grissom looked back at Catherine, he wished she would just go and leave him alone

'Catherine, no i didn't, he looked familiar to me but i cant place his face, please Catherine, can you just go, i don't feel like company right now, all i want is to be alone'

Catherine sighed, she'd rather Grissom wasn't alone but she knew better then to fight with him. She stood up and headed out the door before she left she said to him

'Hang in their Grissom, where going to find Sarah, and when we do she's going to need you'

* * *

><p>Back at the lab everyone was running around trying to get a lead on this guy who had hurt their friends Nick was in the layout room going over the pictures of the explosives that had blown up Sara and Grissoms house. When Greg walked in with a box of case files. Nick looked up to see what Greg was doing<p>

'Hey Greg, what you got there?' Nick asked curiously, momentarily abandoning his phoots

'Hey Nick, well i thought i'd go through Sara's case files and see if any of them mention anything about interviewing some one about explosives. I know its a long shot but, this guy had to see Sara somewhere, and she dose work a lot'

Nick watched Greg, he looked exhausted, he knew Greg was taking this hard, Greg and Sara had always been close.

'Thats a good idea Greg, if you find any let me know so i can cross reference the type of explosives used. I'm going to run a general search once i figure out this thing' Greg nodded at Nick and proceed to open the box with the case files, he pulled up a chair and opened the first file, sighing to himself, he knew this was going to take a long time. After what seemed like hours, Nick saw something in the photo that gave him hope

'Aha,' He cried out loud.

He's yell was so loud that it startled Greg. Greg looked up Nick and asked

'What Nick, what did you find?'

'These fragments Greg, they look like there part of an old clock' Nick turned to head out of the room

'Where are you going?' Greg inquired Nick turned back to look at him

'To trace, they might have a part of the timer devise and not know it' With that Nick left Greg in the layout room to finish going through case files


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** hope your enjoying so far, not to much longer to go with the story, i promise

**O/N** it makes me sad that i have to write i dont own CSI so often

Sara opened her eyes slowly, she hoped that when she opened them this nightmare would be over and she would be safe in her bed with Grissom beside her. But as she opened her eyes fully, she knew this wasn't the case. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and as she did her head spun. Her head was heavy, she wanted to close her eyes again. She forced herself to concentrate. She knew if she was going to get out of here she had to be in control. She looked around her, her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark of the room, she still couldn't figure out where she was, she tried to to stand so she could walk the perimeter to get an idea of the size of the room. Just as she had managed to pull herself to her feet, her legs gave way, its no use she thought, she hurt to much, inside and out to stand. She managed to pull herself across the floor to the wall nearby. She lent up against it, panting, she pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged herself tight. She didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't want him to come back, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

After what felt like hours to Sara, she heard the locks on the door, she felt her stomach tighten, as her body tensed itself. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees. She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her now, as he reached her he stopped, and spoke to her

'Sara, you must be hungry, i brought you breakfast' He knelt down beside her and placed a plate and cup on the floor.

Sara kept her face in her face in her knees, she didn't want to look at his face any more.

'Sara, aren't you going to thank me i bought your favorite' He looked at her, he was growing angry at her.

'SARA!' he screamed in her ear, 'Look at me when i speak to you'

Sara looked up just in time to see his hand connect with the back of her head. She cried out in pain

'Please, just stop' she begged him 'please!'

Tears were once again forming in Sara's eyes, she fought them back desperately, so he wouldn't think she was weak.

'Thats better Sara, now we can have a nice breakfast' he said to her smiling again

Sara looked down at her plate, it really did have her favorite on it. A blueberry bagel, she could tell by looking at it, it was from her favorite bakery, one she passed many times on her daily runs. She picked up the bagel, she didn't want to eat anything, but she knew if she didn't at least try he would probably hurt her again.

He watched her intensely, he was chewing on his own bagel, waiting for her to bite hers. Sara could see him from the corner of her eye, so she obligingly took a bite. Even before the first bite was down her throat, she could feel knots in her stomach, she couldn't swallow, her body had no energy to do so. She finally forced the small bite of the bagel down her throat and place the remainders on the plate.

He looked at her, and said

'Sara, is that all your going to eat? I think you should eat more, you need your strength' He watched the reaction on her face

'I cant, I'm sorry but i just cant eat anymore' Sara said quietly, she was trying not to anger him

'But Sara, i went to so much trouble to get this for you, you have to eat' He picked up the bagel and pushed in to hand 'Eat it' he said, and Sara could hear the tone changing in his voice

She felt her tears now, she couldn't hold back. She forced the bagel down her throat one tiny bite at time, fighting every mouthful to stay in her stomach, until it was gone.

'Thats a good girl, Sara' He said to her, he was smiling again

'I have to go out for awhile but when i come back we are going to have a little chat, i have so much i have to tell you'

He stood up taking the plate and cup with him. Sara heard the door slam with a loud bang.

She couldn't hold it any longer, she lent over beside her and started to throw up. When there was nothing left in her stomach, she continued to dry retch, until she thought she was going to turn herself inside out. She breathed in trying to gain control of her body. She closed her eyes and pulled her knee's back to her chest. She started to cry, she was terrified she would be stuck down like this forever, caged like an animal. Did anyone even know she was missing? she thought, who was left in this world to care that she was gone? Sara sat in the dark praying the some one would find her. Soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** thanks for reviews and for reading

**O/N** dont own it just the stuff i made up

Grissom had spent the night in the hospital, he had barley slept, all he could think about was Sara, and her voice echoed through his head whenever he closed his eyes. By morning he had made up his mind, he was leaving the hospital and going back to the lab to help

Grissom unplugged his IV dripp and pulled it out of his armed, he winced slightly as he did this. Looking around he saw the crutches that had been left by his bed. He got up slowly looking now for his clothes. He dress slowly, it was difficult getting his pants over his cast, he grabbed the crutches and headed out of the room.

He stopped by the administration desk on his way out

'Hi' He said to the nurse behind the counter, 'I'm signing myself out, so i'd like the papers you have to sign for that'

The nurse looked up at Grissom suspiciously

'Sorry, sir but i have to ask you to sit down, I'll call your doctor to check if its ok.'

Grissom frowned at the nurse

'I don't think you understand, i don't care what the doctor says, I'm leaving so give me the papers or I'm going without signing them' Grissom stared at the nurse, he didn't mean to be so aggressive towards her but he just wanted to get out of there

'Sir, please i need to ask your doctor'

Grissom shook his head and turned and headed out of the hospital. He didn't care if the whole hospital came after him, he was going to find Sara. He didn't turn around even while the poor nurse was calling out behind him.

At the lab Grissom stared at the letters that had been sent to his and Sara's house over the last few weeks. Surely there was something in them that would give him a clue to who this mad man was. He was sure he had seen his face somewhere, but if he could just put his finger on it. After reading the letters over and over again Grissom finally conceited defeat, he put the letters down on the table and rested his head in his hands.

He felt lost and helpless, he was desperately trying to find any clues that would lead him to Sara, but as they days went on, exhaustion was taking over him, and even though he wouldn't admit it to any one, his hope was dwindling. He often found himself wishing he had died when he's house blew up, he couldn't face life without Sara, and it scared him how real that possibility was becoming.

As he sat there, lost in his thoughts, Catherine walked in, seeing her friend looking completely lost, she walked over and place a hand on his shoulder.

'Grissom, What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital?' She said gently, 'you need to get some sleep, look at you, your exhausted'

Grissom looked up slowly at Catherine, he knew she was trying to help, but found himself getting angry at her anyway

'Catherine, I checked my self out of the hospital, i cant lie there while she's out there all alone, i wont sleep until i find her' Grissom said sternly to Catherine 'She's out there somewhere, and every minute i waste sleeping, is another minute she's alone'

Grissom felt the tears in his eyes, he stood up, taking his crutches and hobbled out of the room. Catherine sighed as she watched him leave.

As Grissom hobbled through the halls of the lab, an excited voice shouted out from the layout room.

'Grissom,' Shouted Greg 'Hey Griss, i think i might have something,'

Grissom hurried into Greg, he was sitting with hundreds of case files around him

'I crossed referenced all Sara's cases, including her kidnapping, and i was cross referencing names to any that come up with charges for explosives or anything Look at this Grissom, it says here that when Natalie took Sara, the police interviewed everyone at the car yard for statements. There's one name, a guy named Corbin Weatherly, the police interviewed him at the time, but he's also got priors, says here he's made home made explosives and set them off in garbage cans and similar places. Says he has a juvenile record but its sealed'

Grissom looked at Greg, after days of searching they'd finally made a break.

'Good job Greg, can you ring Brass with all the details you have of this guy, I'm going to tell Catherine and the others, see if they can find where he might be keeping Sara'

Grissom turned to leave the room before he got to the door he looked back at Greg and asked

'Greg why is this guy so familiar to me then? i dont recall ever meeting him'

Greg looked up from his phone.

'Grissom, he's obviously been following Sara for a long time, it wouldn't surprise me if you saw him everyday before you left Vegas.

Grissom sighed and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** let me know what you think, more updates later

**o/n** dont own it

Brass was hurrying through LVPD, he was trying to get as much detail on this Corbin character as possible. He had sent around pictures to all the local police departments, he had also sent out a patrol, to where Sara would normally run in the morning. He figured, after so long this guy probably did all his business near where he would stalk Sara.

Brass decided to down to the crime lab to see if any one had more leads on where they might actually be keeping Sara. As he came round the corner toward the lay out room, the whole room was buzzing.

Grissom looked up as Brass came through the door.

'Do you have any news Brass?' Grissom asked hastily

'No Grissom, sorry, but i have every man i can spare, out looking for this sick crazy.'

Brass tried not show his worry to Grissom, the truth was, he didn't know if they'd ever track this guy down.

'Do you guys have anything for me that might help us find where he's keeping Sara?' Brass asked looking around at everyone.

'Well we did find traces of this cerement dust, in both the letters and the bomb casings' Nick said to Brass. 'We're just trying to narrow down where exactly it might have come from'

Brass nodded in acknowledgment, he really didn't have much hope that dust would tell them what they needed to know but he let the CSI's keep going, he knew they were doing all they could.

Just as Brass was turning to leave he's phone buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open quickly

'Brass' He said abruptly 'Uh huh, thats a good start, send a unit over and I'll be there soon'

Brass snapped the phone shut, he saw every one looking up at him inquisitively

'They found the location of Corbins last know address, I'm sending a unit over to search the place, I'll be meeting them out there'

Grissom jumped up when he heard this.

'I'm coming with you' He started to walk towards the door.

'No Grissom you cant, look at the state your in,' Brass said sternly to Grissom

Grissom protested to Brass

'But Jim, you have to let me come, i have to be there when you find her.'

'Grissom, your just going to put yourself and Sara in danger, what if this place is booby trapped with explosives? or better yet what if Sara ins't there and Corbin sees you? You don't know what he might try to do to you or Sara if he found out you were alive'

Grissom sat back down in his chair and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't fight Brass on this, he was probably right

'Ok I'm off now, i will call you all the minute i know the situation, and be ready you might have some processing to do' Brass looked as Grissom face when he said this

'Sorry guys i didn't mean that how it sounded' and with that he hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>Brass had his sirens blaring as he sped across town. He was on the phone to the unit that had already reached the house<p>

'Guys be careful, the bomb squads on the way out, they go in first, understood, just sit on the house til we all get there.'

Brass shut the phone and continued to drive. He hopped what ever they found there, Sara would be in one piece.

As Brass pulled up to the old house he could see the bomb squad getting ready to go in and the police unit in position in case Corbin ran out.

Brass got out of the car, and waited for the bomb squad. He walked over to one of the offices

'Hey Williams, did you guys check the exterior of the house'

'Yes captain, we did a quick look around and we couldn't see any sign that he had been here recently and i couldn't see any sign of the missing girl'

Brass closed his eyes, he had, had a bad feeling about this place for awhile. Just as he was about to say something he heard a commotion coming from the house

'Every body get down this place is going to blow' Yelled the last member of the bomb squad to exit the house

Brass and Willams ducked behind the open door of the car just in time to see the house exploded. When the explosion stopped Brass stood up to survey to damage. He sighed, he hopped Sara wasn't in there

Brass picked up his phone to dial the crime lab

'Catherine this is Brass, you guys need to get out here now, the whole house exploded its all hands on deck' He slammed the phone shut

'Williams, when CSI get here could you please brief them, i need to get back to the lab'

Brass ran back to his car, and sped off towards the lab.

'Was she in the house?' Grissom asked Brass, he couldn't breath and he was struggling to hold back the tears

'Grissom, we don't know, the officers said they didn't see any signs of her at the house, but honestly we don't know, we just don't'

'Tell them to look faster Brass, i need to know, i need to' He's voice trailed off, he couldn't believe that Sara may be under all that rubble, blown into a million pieces

'Grissom I'm sorry, i know this is killing you, but we have to wait'

Grissom felt the tears escape him, he was beyond exhaustion, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. All he wanted was Sara back in his arms, and every minute, she was becoming further, and further away

Brass squeezed his shoulder before leaving the room to give him some time alone

'We haven't given up Grissom, so don't you quit on Sara either.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **Thanks heaps for the revies guys, there's not much more to go so please keep reading and reveiwing

**O/N **As always dont own CSI

Sara shifted uncomfortably against the stone wall, she didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but she knew it was hours, she couldn't sleep and she was to scared to close her eyes again.

Just when she thought he might not be back for awhile, she heard the locks on the door. Her body started shaking, she tried to hold herself but she couldn't relax.

He came over to her and placed a brown paper back on the floor next to her. Sara looked up at him as saw he had something else in his hand, she couldn't quite make out what it was.

'Here Sara i bought you dinner, I've been gone awhile and i guess you probably need something to eat again.'

Sara reached for the bag, she still wasn't hungry but after what happened the first time she thought it best to try and eat.

'No, wait Sara' He said to her 'I have some things to talk to you about before you can eat'

Sara looked up at him she wished he would just leave her alone.

'What, what do we need to talk about' Sara spoke quietly

'Well Sara, i brought you something else while i was out today, do you like' He held what he was holding infront of his body, Sara could see now it was a dress.

'Um, yes' Sara answered, she didn't want to make him mad, but she was scared what would happen if she started to agree with him

'Good Sara, please stand up and put it on, its just your size' He smiled at her, she tried to stand but her body was still heavy and she wobbled before she fell over.

'Sara i said stand up and put it on' He yanked her to her feet, she could feel herself starting to fall again so she threw her hands against the wall to try and hold herself up.

'Please,' Sara said to him 'I cant stand'

He looked at her and shook his head

'This wont take long Sara, i just want you to put it on, if you do what i say then there wont be a problem'

Sara nodded, she could feel tears in her eyes again, she hated this nightmare she was living she was trying to imagine she was far away when she felt him tugging on her shirt.

He was pulling her shirt over her head, Sara was struggling to stand and she tried to fight him

'Sara, hold still, I'm trying to get you into this dress' He said, Sara could hear the familiar anger in his voice, she knew what would be coming next.

As he pulled her shirt over her head he pushed back against the wall, Sara winced as her back connected with the stone wall, and she sank back on the floor.

'Sara, when will you learn, all I'm doing is trying to look after you, the way Grissom never could'

Sara's breath caught in her chest at the mention of Grissoms name, how dare he say his name to her

He was now undoing Saraa's jeans

'Grissom has always failed you Sara, he let Natalie take you and he let you leave Vegas without him, and then he didn't even follow you back to Vegas Sara.' He had pulled her jeans off by now

'Please stop, what are you doing?' Sara's heart was beating fast in her chest

'Sara how many times do we have to over this i need you to put this dress on' He gathered up the white dress and put it over her head, pulling her arms into each of the sleaves before pulling her back onto her feet again.

'There you go Sara, now we can do this proparly, let me take a photo of you for my album'

Sara herd the the click of the camera then flash which nearly blinded her, she pushed hard on the wall to keep herself steady.

'There Sara, that wasn't so hard, once you've eaten I'm going to come back and you and me are going to be together'

Sara closed her eyes she felt sick in the stomach

'Wait' She called to him, 'if you are going to do this to me, can you at least tell me your name, you've gone all these months without even telling me'

Sara saw anger in his eyes

'How could you not know me Sara, i have taken care of you since Natalie took you, I love you and you cant even remember my name?' He walked closer to where she was standing

'please' Sara said 'i just cant remember'

He lifted his hand and let it connect with the side of Sara's face.

'Maybe this will help you remember' He yelled at her, 'Its Corbin, you think Sara, after you and me had such a passionate night that you would have remembered it'

Sara's felt her legs shaking, he couldn't be saying what she thought he was

'What, what do you mean, I'm sorry, but i cant remember anything' and as Sara finished saying that she felt his hand crashing down on her head again, and she couldn't hold her self up any more. As she sank down to the floor he spoke to her

'That night that i spent with you Sara, was amazing, you were lonely and you begging for me, how could i resist, and now your saying you don't even remember this, Sara one day you will learn that I'm the only one in the world who loves you.'

He started out the door, but stopped before he shut it.

'Eat up Sara, tomorrow you and me are going to make this permanent'

Sara herd the door close and curled herself up into a ball, she was hurting more then she had ever hurt in her life. She couldn't believe what he had just told her, was he so sick and delusion that he had thought Sara had asked for that? Sara cried hard into her legs, she wished she could curl up and die, she didn't think she had the will to live any more.

A little while after, when Sara had finally stopped crying, she looked over at what was in the paper bag he had left behind.

In side was a Chinese container with a spoon and two chopstick. Sara picked them up and turned them about in her hand, she wasn't hungry but she had gotten an idea in her head. She didn't really care about escaping anymore, she had nothing left to live for, but she wouldn't let him hurt again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Hi guys thanks again for reading

**O/N** dont own it

Grissom woke up with a jolt.. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Cursing to himself he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in Catherines office, he come in here to wait for news about the bomb site. He must have fallen asleep. He got up slowly looking around to try and see what time it was. Crap, he thought he'd been asleep for hours. He picked up his crutches and started out of the room. He walked around the lab until he found the CSI team in the layout room.

As he walked in they all looked, he saw some of them were smiling slightly.

'Have you guys got any news?' He asked hopefully

'Well Grissom, we know that Sara wasn't in the house, we've finished sifting through all the rubble and there are no bone fragements' Nick said, and Grissom could hear the glisten of hope in voice

Grissom closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, he supposed this was good news, but it still didn't help them find Sara.

'Griss, this is good news mate' Brass said to him 'We're still looking for Sara, and we know she wasn't in that house we're going to find her'

Grissom looked at Brass he wanted to believe him, he did, but he's hope had fadded. Grissom sighed as he turned and left the room. He wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Officer Williams had spent the last few days driving around the area where Sara Sidle spent most of her spare time. He was on the look out for Corbin, every one thought that he was bound to be following the same routine. Williams had driven the same 10 streets over and over hopping for the sake of this young lady that they would spot him.<p>

Williams was about to go home for the day when he spotted something that made his heart stop. Coming out of a grocery store was Corbin, he was carrying bags of groceries towards his car. Pulling the radio out of its place on the dash he called into dispatch

'Dispatch, this is Officer Williams, Suspect in the kidnapping of Sara Sidle, Corbin Weatherly has been spotted on Main Street heading east, I'm in pursuit now, i will advise location'

Williams followed Corbin from a distant, he was in an unmarked car so he tried not to draw suspicion by following to closely. Corbin turned in to a street full of run down houses, as Corbin pulled into a driveway, Williams passed noting the number of the house and lapped the block before stopping a few house down, so he wouldn't be spotted. He radio in his location. The next thing he heard on the radio was Captain Brass

'Williams, sit tight we're on our way, just make sure you follow him if he leaves again'

William got comfy and waited, hopefully help wasn't too far, he hated the thought of some one being held against their will.

* * *

><p>Back at LVPD, Brass found Grissom sitting in his office. As he walked in he was shocked to see him, resting his head on the desk.<p>

'Grissom, hey i think we've found where he's keeping Sara' Brass spoke to Grissom, trying not to sound to excited

'Where, why arent you out there now?' Grissom sat up straight when he heard the news

'I'm on my way out now, Officer Williams spotted him doing his groceries and followed him' Brass filled Grissom in on the events

'I'm coming with you this time Brass, i need to be there when you find her' Grissom said sternly to Brass ' And don't try and stop me, I'll just drive myself out there this time' He added

Brass sighed, he knew Grissom would do this so he just agreed to let him come

'Fine Grissom, but you wait in the car until we get the all clear, got it?' Brass asked him as they headed towards the car

'Sure' Grissom replied, and Brass looked at him, he didn't believe him, but then if the roles were reversed he knew he would do the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** We're nearly at the end now, this is the second last chapter

Sara sat in the dark room and waited, she held her make shift knife tight in her hand. She knew he would be coming, it had been awhile since his last visited her, and she had made him angry that time, really angry. Sara closed her eyes, trying to reach down inside and summon all the courage she could. She knew this was her last chance, if she didn't act now, she knew she would not find the strength to fight again. After what seemed like an eternity she heard the locks on the door. She gripped the knife, she didn't want to drop it. She heard him walk towards her.

'Sara' He spoke to her, his tone menacing

'Its time Sara, your mine now, i have waited for a long time for this, you and me are going to be one, after this Sara you will love me, you'll realize everything you've missed out on'

He kept walking towards her Sara held her breath, she knew she couldn't say anything otherwise she might not get the chance she needed. He was so close to her now she could feel his breath on her face. She tried to keep still, as he placed his and on her shoulder, she felt herself shudder, praying he hadn't noticed, she was waiting for him to be as distracted as possible, she felt him kiss her collar bone, she tried to hold back tears, that gesture was reserved for just one person, well, she thought it had been.  
>She felt him move his hands down her body, she knew she had to act now, if he got close to her hands she was out of time. Taking a deep breath she forced the knife into his body, she wasn't aiming, she just used all her strength to push the knife in as hard as possible.<br>She watch him stop and look up at her, even in the dark, Sara knew he was bleeding, she knew the iron smell well. Sara didn't move she kept her eyes on him the whole time. He spoke to her

'Why Sara? We could have been happy, i loved you, and this is what i get'

Sara finally found her voice, it was soft, but it was there

'I could never love you' She said in no more then a whisper 'You took Gil away from me, you keep me locked up like an animal, and then expect me to love you'

Sara felt the tears down her cheek, she didn't know what to do, she knew she could run but she didn't, she didn't have any one to run to. She watched him as his life escaped him. It went against every part of her, to watch him die, but in that moment she didn't care. She was covered in his blood now, the warm stickiness made her want to vomit. She dropped to the floor and put her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>They had found where Sara might be, after days of searching, they had finally spotted Corbin out doing the groceries. An unmarked car had followed him home, and had called Brass with an address. Grissom had insisted on riding with Brass, and Brass hadn't tried to fight it. Grissom stared out the window silently as they drove. He was scared of what they would find, they didn't know if Sara was alive, or not, hell they didn't even know if she was at this place they were going. Grissom could feel his stomach churning with worry.<br>As they pulled up in front of a run down house, Grissom looked at Brass, waiting for him to get of the car first. He had made up his mind he was going in, but he had to go behind Brass otherwise he knew he would have been stopped. The LVPD crashed through the door of the house, Brass in the lead, and Grissom at the rear, the silence engulfed Grissom, he could here the officers clearing each room one at time, but that was the only sound, his heart sank, if Sara were here wouldn't she'd be calling out by now and just when he about given up he heard an officer shout,

'down here! I found her she's down here!'

Grissom came down the stairs and stopped. His heart fluttering in his chest.

'Sara' He whispered.

He saw Sara curled up on the floor in a long white dress, she was covered in blood and she wasnt moving. Next to her was a body, he's body, the crazy man who had changed their lives forever.

Grissom limped toward Sara, as best he could, and sank on to floor next to her, he didnt care about evidence or anything, all he cared about then was holding Sara. He was scared, and his heart had almost stopped. He scopped her up into his arms, realising he could feel her breathing, he let himself breath, he held her tight into him. He could feel Sara's tears staining his shirt, and he could feel his own pouring down his face.

Sara heard the commotion in the house above her, she thought about calling out but she didn't see the point. She'd decided she would rather rot down in here then face the world without Grissom. She heard the officers getting closer until one of the yelled out that they'd found her, she wanted to run, far away but she didn't have the strength.  
>The officer lent down to ask if she was ok Sara just nodded, she wondered if she would ever be able to speak again. The officer left her to check on Him, but Sara knew what he'd find. Sara pressed her head into her knees praying that they'd all just go away.<br>Then she felt it, Sara felt something that she was sure she'd never feel again. Pulling her in close was Grissom, he didn't say a word to her just wrapped her up in his arms and sat there with her. Sara still couldn't speak, but she let her tears come, some of happiness and relief but mostly of pain, she cried into Grissoms chest and it was awhile before she realized he was crying to

They sat there on the floor together for a long time, until Brass came over to them

'Hey guys' Brass said gently 'I know this hard but I need you guys out of here, we need to process the scene for the reports'

Grissom looked up and nodded at Brass in acknowledgment he stood up and lent down to help Sara stand. She wobbled on her feet before her legs gave way under her. Grissom threw his arms out to catch her, then lifted her off her feet into his arms, this was painful, he's leg was still in its cast, but he didn't care he just wanted Sara as far away from this nightmare as he could take her.

Sara didn't really register what was going on, as Grissom scooped her up into his arms, she closed her eyes, she hoped if she couldn't see it, it would all just go away. Sara winced as they went through the front door, it had been days since she had felt the sun light on her skin, but she kept her eyes shut tight, she only opened them when Grissom placed her gently inside the ambulance and took her face into his hands

'Sara' he whispered softly to her 'Honey it's ok you can open your eyes, your safe now I promise'

Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked into Grissoms, she loved his eyes, she thought she was never going to see them again, with this thought tears crept from her eyes

Grissom pulled her into him, and he whispered reassuring words to her

'shhhh Sara, honey it's ok your safe now, he can't hurt you anymore' Grissom stroked her hair as he spoke

Sara pulled back and looked up at him, she finally found her voice, although it was barely a whisper.

'Gil, i thought you' Sara chocked on her words 'he told me you were dead, Gil, he said he blew you up with our house, ohh Gil I thought I was never going to see you again' she cried hard at these words, this was all to much she thought

Grissom held her again

'Sara, he came close, and he did blow up our house, but I'm here alive and in one piece, did you think I would ever leave you alone in this world?' he tried to calm her, he could feel every bit of her pain.

'Gil' Sara was sobbing violently 'I killed him, I killed a man Gil'

Grissom didn't know what to say, Sara couldn't even bring herself to eat meat let alone kill a person

'Sara, you had no choice, he would have hurt you a lot worse, you were defending yourself, it's not your fault'

Sara pulled away from him again

'There always a choice Gil,' she said and she believed it, she should never have killed him

'Sara, please, don't blame yourself, look what he did to you, to us, you did what you had to protect yourself'

Sara looked at Grissom, she could see he didn't understand

'Gil!' Sara was getting angry now,'I killed him because I thought he killed you!'

Sara looked away from him she was so ashamed, she didn't think Grissom could forgive her. Instead Grissom reached out and took her face again

'Sara, I'm so sorry, all that's happened to you is my fault, I should have protected you, I should never have let him get away with you, I'm sorry, if you need to blame some one then blame me, this isn't your fault Sara none of it'

Sara stared into his eyes, she could see her pain reflected in them, she realized how much she really loved him

'Gil, while I was stuck down in that basement I realized something' she wanted to tell him before they got sent to the hospital where she knew it would be a long time before they had more time alone. Sara continued

'I realize I never tell you enough how much I love you, and how much I need you in my life, if I ever lost you, I would fall apart Gil, down in the basement I thought you were dead and I could barley breath let alone live'

Grissom stared back into her eyes

'Sara, I love you to more then anything in this whole world, you are my life, and every minute you were gone, i wished I had told you a hundred times a day, with you I can face anything but without i can't even face getting out of bed'

Sara watched as the tears fell from Grissoms eyes

'Sara, we are going to get through this, I promise no matter how long it's takes' Grissom pulled Sara in tight and held her

'I'm never leaving you again Sara, I promise you that, I'm moving back to Vegas and we'll walk down this road together'

For the first time in weeks Sara smiled, she tilted her head to look up a Grissom. Grissom smiled back, he missed her smile it was the one thing he couldn't never get enough of.

He lent down and a kissed softly, with all the love he had for her, Sara close her eyes as he kissed her. She knew that they'd be alright, as long as he was here with her


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** Final chapter thanks so much for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed it

Later that night at the hospital, Grissom sat in the chair and watched Sara sleep. He hadn't left her side since they'd been reunited. He couldn't bring himself to step away from her, not even for a second.

Visitors had been streaming through the room all afternoon. All of them concerned about Sara, stopping to by to check up on her, and to make sure that Grissom got food. It had been a long day and Grissom was exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep, every time he closed his eyes he heard Sara's screams. He wondered how long it would be until that stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara stirring. It had taken a long time to coax her to sleep and now Grissom could see it wasn't peaceful. He walked over to the sink in her room and grabbed a face cloth and wet it with cool water. As Sara started to toss and turn Grissom laid the cool cloth on her head, and whispered too her.

Sara began to calm down as Grissom stroked her hair, she was sweating profusely and her heart rate was gradually slowing. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Grissom.

'Gil' She said drowsily 'What time is it?'

Grissom pulled the cloth from Sara's head and lent down to kiss her forehead. It was hot and sticky on his lips.

'Honey, i'm not sure, i think its a little after midnight' He reached down to stroke her cheek

'How are you feeling?' He asked

'Gil, i feel awful, my head is pounding, and the nightmares are coming back' She sat up so she could lean into him. Grissom put his arm around her and pulled her in towards him.

'Gil, whats going to happen now, we have no house, everything we own is gone' Tears started to fall from her eyes. Sara wished she stop crying, she'd done so much of it lately

'Sara, Honey, we'll worry about the house soon enough, as long as we're together then thats home. All our stuff is replaceable, some of it is easier then others to replace but that's ok, we'll be ok i promise' He kissed the top of her head, it hurt him so much to see Sara like this.

'Gil, can i ask you something? Sara looked into Grissom's eyes 'its something that i've been thinking about ever since i thought you were dead'

Grissom looked at Sara, he was worried about what she could ask him

'Of course, you can ask me anything you want, I'm all ears' he said back to her

'Well, I've been thinking a lot, and when i thought you were dead, i thought about all the things we never did, Gil i don't want to wake up one day full of regrets' Sara paused looking at him intensely

'Sara, what is it?' Grissom smiled at her, he didn't care what it was she wanted to do, he would follow her to the end of the earth, if thats what she wanted.

'Gil, I want a family' She was relived when she finally spoke those words

'Sara, we are a family, and the guys at the lab, their your family too, you know that right?' He said to her, Sara could see he hadn't quite got what she was asking.

'I know Gil, i mean i want a family with you, i would really like to have a child one day. I never knew if it was something i really wanted, but after whats gone on i think that i do. I don't have anyone in this world that I'm related to by blood, and i'd really like to have that. And i like to have one with you, if thats something you would want?' She looked at him trying to judge his reaction.

Grissom smiled at Sara

'Sara if thats what you want then thats what i want to. We can have as many children as you want, and we'll be a family. All i want is you to be happy and to wake up with you until we're old and grey and cant get out of bed anymore'

Sara smiled back at Grissom,

'Gil your already grey' She giggled as she ran her hands through his hair. She lent in a kissed him, she closed her eyes and let her senses be completely engulfed in Grissom. She pulled away from him still smiling

'Are you sure this is ok, i don't want to pressure you or anything' Sara said to Grissom

'Sara, I'm sure its ok, anything in this world i can give you makes me happy'

Sara snuggled in to Grissom, still smiling. Grissom put his arms around her and stroked her shoulder. He watched her slip into a deep sleep, before finally succumbing to sleep himself.

Three weeks later, Sara was back at the hospital. Sitting in the waiting area she nervously played with the necklace. Grissom, sitting beside her grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

'Sara, its going to be ok, i promise, whatever they say, I'm here for you, we'll face it together'

Sara looked at Grissom, she could see he was just as worried, but was grateful he was there with her.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor called them.

'Mr and Mrs Grissom could come this way please'

The doctor ushered them into a small office, and asked them to sit at the small desk. Sara and Grissom sat down and Sara anxiously squeezed Grissoms hand.

'Sara, I have the test results back, and i'm pleased to tell you, your pregnant' The doctor looked up and smiled at the two of them, then seeing the look on their faces he said,

'Maybe i should leave you alone, just show yourselves out when your ready, and if you need someone to talk to the nurse at the desk will give you some numbers.' The doctor scooped up his files and headed out

Sara looked at Grissom, shaking her head she said

'Gil, this cant be happening, i cant do this' Tears were falling down her face.

Grissom lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

'Sara, its going to be ok, we can get through this, I'm here, we can do this together'

Still shaking her head, Sara said 'I dont know Gil, He did this, i don't think i can face that like this, its just...' Sara couldn't finish her sentence her sobs were taking away her breath.

Grissom moved in toward her and pulled her in tight

'Sara, honey, its ok, if you don't want to this, we don't have to, there are other options, and i'll support you no matter what.'

Sara looked up at Grissom, she knew he was trying to help, but she couldn't help be a little bit mad, he should have known her better.

'Gil, thats not an option, I've already killed one man, i cant take another life'

Grissom closed his eyes he could feel the tears in his eyes as well, he wanted to do what was right for Sara, but he felt that he didn't have the answer. Pulling her face in to his hands so he could look into her eyes he asked her

'What do you want to do Sara? If you want the three of us to be a family, then thats what we'll be, i know it hurts you to know something so special can come from something so horrible. I know i feel it too, but I'll raise this baby as if it were mine own flesh and blood, As far as I'm concerned its my baby from this moment. I promise'

Sara stared back into his eyes, she couldn't love him anymore then she did in that moment.

'Gil, i know you will, but what if the baby looks like him, we're going to be reminded every day, Gil, this is breaking my heart i feel so torn, what if i cant love the baby, what if i have the baby but i feel nothing because of what happened. Gil, I'm so scared, i thought having a baby would be good news, now i don't know, i just don't know'

Grissom pulled her back into him and rubbed her back

'Sara, its ok, i know you and i know you have more love inside you then anyone in this whole world, your going to be a great mum, and we'll learn to look past the babys physical features, we'll love the baby because their are part of our family. What ever happens we can do this Sara'

Sara pressed into Grissoms body she didn't want to move, she thought she might fall apart if she did

'Gil, are you sure, are you sure this is what you want'

Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head.

'of course its what i want, especially if its what you want'

Sara leaned back to she could see his face, looking into his eyes she said

'Thank you, Gil, I love so much, i know we can do this together'

Grissom leaned down and kissed Sara's lips

he pulled away and placing a hand on her belly he said

'I love you too, I love both of you,'

Sara smiled and lent up to kiss Grissom again.

THE END


End file.
